


Mikaelson Triplets

by elisiamikaelson



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisiamikaelson/pseuds/elisiamikaelson
Summary: Hope, Faith and Charity are the triplets daughters of Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Mikaelson, after a lot of problems and resolutions now they are 17 and fighting evil while being the only of their kind and trying to learn more about themselves.





	Mikaelson Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first work in english and i’m trying my best.

3rd person POV   
The Salvatore school was the home to the triplets when they weren't at the Mikaelson mansion, if you looked for them, charity and hope would probably be training with the wolves or by themselves, while faith would be at the library or with them outside studying and telling the girls how to improve their training. The triplets tried to spend most of their free time together or with their best friends, because family is always and forever and friends are family too.   
Hope POV   
I'm trying to find the girls right now, Char is probably at the gym since I'm not training so I go there, I find her and Jed training together and she of course is winning, we never go easy on anyone, because monsters never go easy on us when there eventually is one here at the school. We try to be as much prepared as we possibly can, I wait until she is done with him and call for her, causing her to look at me, seeing my face she comes to me.   
\- H, is everything okay? Your doing the thinking face right now  
\- I'm fine Char, dad called so we need to get Fay and call him back  
We know that Fay is at the library or in our room and since the library is closest we go there first, I look in the entire library so does Char and we can't find her, so we go to our room, as I open the door I see Fay sitting on the ground surrounded by books and taking notes, probably about everything that we are and how to improve in ourselves, since we are the only tribrids in existence, Fay is always writing about us and how our powers are for future reference  
-Fay! - I say as I enter the room with Char behind me - Dad called.   
We getter around and pick up the computer to enter in a FaceTime call with our parents, I press call and we wait until mom pick up.  
\- Girls! Klaus, come here the girls called.  
\- Coming love. - we hear dad say as he comes in the view of the camera, he looks so happy and relaxed as he comes and puts his arm around mom  
\- We called just to know how our girls are and how is school?  
\- We are okay dad, you don't need to worry we always have each other's backs and you know we train and study a lot here, there are monsters once in a while but nothing we can't handle. - I say looking at my sisters, asking if they wanted to add something to my statement   
\- Me and Hope train a lot with the wolves, mom. We try to learn more about being a werewolf and how they deal with everything, kicking their in the meantime dad, don't worry, we don't go easy on them so they don't go easy on us. We train separately too, with Fay, buts the second is normally with all our abilities and learning and making notes about ourselves. - says Charity   
\- I normally am with them to take notes or by myself studying more about us and learning how our abilities work and everything, but don't worry I do train too, just not as much as these two - says Fay putting her hands in our backs - and how is the vacation? - she asks to our parents  
\- The vacation has been great sweetheart, we've been to the beach and I have shown a lot of museum to your mom, we've been relaxing and resting a lot. - dad says as he looks at mom  
\- We miss you girls so much, I wish you were here with us, but you guys have school and a mont is too long to be out, but we are coming back in four days, just in time for spring break. Tell Penelope, Lizzie, Josie, Jed and MG that we miss them too and they're welcome in house anytime, we'll see you soon my babies, I love you. - says mom  
\- We miss you sweethearts, see you soon, love you. - says dad   
\- We love you too mom and dad, see you soon - we reply all together  
After the call ended we stayed in our room talking until faith decide that we need to tidy our room because it was a mess, each one of us started with our beds, tided them and continued wit the rest of our stuff, I found a lot of Chars things in my part of the room and some of Faiths too. Then we started finding some clothes and things that Penelope, Josie and Jed left in the room, like jackets and books, we separated that because it needed to go, even tho if they missed it they would have asked, when we finished it was already dinner time, so we went to the cafeteria and found our friends already sitting at a table, so we picked our food and walked towards the table.  
\- Hey guys. - I said as I got a sit   
\- Hey Hope - the twins and Penelope said together  
\- Hi suckers - said Charity with Faith just nodding to everyone when getting a sit next to me   
\- Hi Char - said MG already looking to char with his heart eyes that everyone notices just not Charity   
Everyone started talking and eating when Lizzie shot her eyes up like she always does when she remembers something, and said   
\- Guys, do you know that there's a new girl coming tomorrow? I heard she is a werewolf and...  
\- and her name is Emma - completed Josie  
Charity got her turned her head from talking to Jed and MG when she heard the girl was a werewolf  
\- I hope she is a good wolf, we been needing a new challenge in the fights - she says looking to Jed while laughing at his face.  
When dinner was over we all went to bed, because we knew the next day would be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, see you in the next chapter


End file.
